Extra Credit
by whitereflections12
Summary: For The Only Pancake's Jasper/Alice Carlisle/Esme roleplaying contest! Esme finds a book of Rose's while cleaning and can't help but be intrigued by the possibilities...


For The Only Pancake's roleplaying contest!

Ok, so I knew I wanted to enter both sections of this contest, but even though Carlisle and Esme are the couple I write the most for(and are practically my favorite…Edward and Bella are still holding on to that title, but the margin between keeps getting smaller and smaller….), I wasn't sure HOW I was going to do this, simply for the fact that what I try the hardest to do is to stay in character, and role playing is so typically seen as something definitely for Emmett/Rose and sometimes Edward/Bella, but isn't as commonly seen for Carlisle and Esme. (wow, damn, was that all one sentence? That's some horrendous grammar, but I'm not going to go back and fix it right now, lol) Anyway, I knew I didn't want to do a doctor/patient thing(which was, initially, all I could think of), because that's just the obvious one and I wanted to be creative. I wanted to do something different, yet still believable.

So I had this idea, and I think it works out. I hope so, at least. : )

And I realized the other day I've just stopped putting disclaimers on my stuff…I guess I decided they didn't really matter, but I should probably put one on my profile just in case, lol

And as a random side note, I just realized that although my favorite POV to write anything from is Carlisle's, all of my lemons for these two are from Esme's POV. That's…weird, and unexplainable, but I don't want to do this one differently, because I think it works best from hers. But I am planning on rewriting Mine from his, so that'll be something at least, lol.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Esme**

I found the book while I was cleaning, and it was pure curiosity that made me pick it up. I mean I knew, before I looked, that there were things like this. After all, I lived with Emmett and Rose. And it wasn't as if Carlisle and I hadn't done anything unusual in all our years, but still…nothing like _this_.

The book had been left in the end table. Rosalie's scent was the heaviest on its pages, though I didn't need that to tell me it was theirs. It was huge, massive actually, page after page of role playing ideas and intricate fantasies, everything I could have ever thought of along with plenty I could have never imagined. I knew that as a human, I would have been blushing as I flipped through it, but the signs that would have given me away now were far more subtle, and there was no one to see my anyway. And I was…intrigued, to be perfectly honest.

I turned the pages slowly, checking the title and skimming the information if I was interested. _Doctor and patient_. I smirked a little at the page. That was something I had…taken advantage of a couple of times over the years. It was easy enough to make an appointment with him, to catch his attention. I flipped the page. _Master and slave._ The picture for that one showed only a leather collar, and I shook my head. No, not for me. Not at all. Next. _Cowboy/Cowgirl_. Hmm…I could see Carlisle as a cowboy, maybe. Of course, he looked good in anything. I had been interested in the west, as a girl. Thinking of meeting him then I could see it in my mind, how he would have looked in a cowboy hat and boots, riding a black horse… Yes, he would have been gorgeous.

I flipped the page again. Ah, this one was…very interesting. It-

I jerked as a hand came down on the book from behind me. "Anything you like?"

Carlisle. Of course, _of course_ he would have to be the one to find me reading this. "I ah, I..." I was stammering helplessly, at first. Forget the fact that I thought I would have been blushing before, I would have been burning red now. "It's Rose's, I found it while I was cleaning."

"Ah, I see." I could hear the humor in his voice. My breath caught as he leaned closer over me, his chin almost resting on my shoulder. "Interested?"

"I…I was just…"

He chuckled warmly. "Love, it was a rhetorical question. I _know_ you're interested." He skimmed his nose along my jawline, breathing me in, almost purring as he moved closer. "Ah, Esme…"

Of course, he could smell my desire, my need for him, hear the way my breathing changed when I felt his warmth behind me, his breath against my cheek. "…a little."

He laughed softly again, and I could feel a burst of heat spread through me as he left a kiss on my cheek. "Alright then. Let's take a look, then. See what we want to try." He shifted his hand so we could better see the page it had rested on, his fingers skimming across the surface. "Well, this sounds interesting." _Teacher/Professor and student_. I swallowed, not quite ready to participate in the discussion. "And fitting, actually, because you were a teacher once."

Yes, he was right on that. I had been a teacher, a long time ago. And what would I have done if _he_ had walked into my class? Probably stared at him like an idiot and lost my focus, for one thing. He certainly wouldn't have had to worry about failing, not that he would have anyway. He had always been brilliant. "Yes…I was."

His other hand stroked my arm from the shoulder down, coming to rest over my hand. "So…you're the professor. Would I be a good student or a bad one?"

That question I knew the answer to. "I know you would have always been the good student."

He kissed my neck, then, and I could feel his grin. "Maybe. But I think in this case, I should be the bad student. I can see myself seducing you in any situation, but I doubt you would have come after me."

"I-" I was indignant, but he didn't let me get far, catching my lips with his own and kissing me into silence.

"Love, I meant only that as a teacher, you would have been proper enough not to seduce your student. At seducing me, however, believe me you are far more than qualified."

"Oh, chase after many teachers in med school?"

"No, but then again, I never had you." His lips brushed mine again, and I leaned into the kiss, letting it calm my nerves.

"Alright then."

He pulled back, and I could see his eyes sparkling. "Good. Now? Everybody's gone."

Yes, they were. I nodded, probably more nervous than I should have been. I could do this. It would, definitely be fun. I was going to do this.

"Alright. My office? Or, I guess it'll be yours, for the moment?"

I nodded, still silent, and I heard his gentle laugh again. I could almost feel the amusement radiating from him, and I wondered absently if Jasper could, even at the distance he was away.

"I was right, wasn't I? You want to try this?" His whisper was somehow soft and seductive but still so sincere. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes. As always, you know me too well. " I smiled for him, felt my nerves ratchet up several more degrees. "I'll…get ready, and I'll see you upstairs."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I hadn't been sure what exactly to wear, and had settled quickly on a flowing silk skirt and a nice blouse. Alice would have chosen differently, probably, but it seemed alright. Comfortable, but still pretty, and professional. Something I would have actually worn, if I had been in that position. I settled into his chair, smoothing my skirt as I tried to calm down, focus on the character I was supposed to be assuming.

Sitting here really, really didn't help my focus. This was his study, his room entirely and the chair was so deeply entrenched with his scent. I could smell him all around me. I could tell that I wasn't going to be very good at this, at least, not at keeping the act up for too long. Already I wanted him, and he wasn't even here.

There was a knock on the door then, and I resisted the urge to jump. "Come in."

He dressed so properly for his work at the hospital, it was sometimes easy even for me to forget that he was really only 23. Still a very young man by anyone's standards, and truly, only a little older than Jasper. Now, in jeans and a tattered Beatles shirt that he had hidden from Alice for years he truly looked the part of a college kid, just old enough to be in med school. He looked like the most perfect combination of model and rock star, and for a moment I couldn't stop staring. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

I snapped out of it, flustered that he had caught me staring. His eyes were dancing, and I would have dearly loved to be able to hear his mind, just then. "Yes, Mr.Cullen. We need to discuss your..behavior." But what about it? What could he have possibly done that would cause a problem? I latched on to the first thought that came to mind. "I've noticed that you haven't been coming to class."

He flashed me his most disarming grin. "Occasionally."

"Yes, well, I take that sort of thing very seriously, Mr-"

"Carlisle."

I took a deep breath, forced myself to ignore the way his voice rolled over his own name. There was something perfect in the way he said it, something in the cadence I felt I had never mastered though he disagreed. I suspected it was the lingering British accent in him that gave it an extra something. "Carlisle. What have you been doing that was so much more important than coming to my class?"

He rose from his chair, shrugged as he moved casually over to the bookshelf. Of course, that brought him closer. "Homework."

"You've been skipping class to do homework?" The sarcasm came easily to me then, a product of the teacher in me. Students really would say anything to get out of work of any kind, I knew that.

"Sometimes." His eyes burned into mine once more. "Sometimes I do…other things."

My jealously flared briefly at the suggestion in the sentence, and I resisted the urge to laugh at myself. Undoubtedly, the girls would have been all over him. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't actually met him at a modern day college…I would have been having to fight them off. "Well, the important thing here is your education, Carlisle. You're a pre-med student, you should know better than to neglect your studies." I shuffled some papers on the desk, and in the time it took me to look down, he appeared at my side, repeating his earlier action with the book as his hand came down on the papers.

"But how are my grades, really? I thought I was doing well."

He was close, leaning over me. I could taste him on the air. "I…your academic performance has been nothing but exemplary, but that isn't the issue. Attendance, in my class, is a rather large percentage of your grade, and I _will_ fail you if you don't come to class."

He inched closer, his left hand coming to rest on the arm of the chair, slowly turning it toward him. "But you said my…" He let his hand slip a little on the wood, move him into position leaning even closer over me. "Performance…" His voice burned on the word, and I resisted the urge to squirm. "was good. So I don't think you want to fail me."

"No, I don't." How could I? He was beautiful, mesmerizing. It was like staring down a tiger.

He edged forward again, and I gasped as his knee slipped between mine, leaning on the chair. He was only inches away. "Then is there any...extra credit I could do, perhaps?"

_No one_, no man alive or that had ever lived could pull off sexy like Carlisle could without even trying. And when he was trying, there wasn't even any comparison. At the moment, he was the absolute image of seduction. As alluring as an incubus. I almost whimpered at his words alone, resisted the urge to move forward and press myself against him. "There…there might be." I swallowed, tried to focus. What was I telling him? oh, yes. "A project, perhaps. Did you have something in mind?"

"I had an idea. I think you'll like it, actually."

Yes. Yes, I would most definitely like it. Just as long as 'it' was him, and it was due right now. "I might. You'd have to tell me what it was."

He grinned, slid even farther forward, edging my skirt up with his knee as he did. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'll have to show you." His hands moved, his right now gripping the edge of the desk, his left sliding down my neck and to the buttons on my shirt. He unfastened them slowly, his eyes burning into mine. My head was reeling with the slow sensuality of it, the way his fingers stroked every inch of skin they uncovered without once looking down. He didn't need to, it was all committed to memory already.

I recovered a little bit of thought when he moved again to push my shirt from my shoulders. "This is really out of line, you know. Sleeping with the teacher for your grades is one of those universally forbidden things."

His eyes had a slightly mischievous gleam as his hand slid back up, stroked against the remaining fabic. "I know. But the way I see it…" He eased me forward, deftly undid the clasp with one hand. "If the bribe is good enough…" he let it fall to the floor, his hand coming back to cup me gently. I gasped, tensed but he seemed to ignore that. "Then not only will you not turn me in, but I'll get the grade I wanted."

For a moment I felt both his hands on my chest, gently massaging. I let my head fall back, bit my lip to hold in the low moan that threatened to escape. Far too soon his hands left, sliding down my sides. I recovered just enough clarity to answer. "Do you think it'll work?"

He fell easily to his knees, his hands sliding up my thighs, those beautiful, golden eyes still burning me. "Yes." Finally he turned his head, kissing the inside of my thigh. "I do."

His hands slid my skirt higher. "Confident."

"Yes."

I shivered, and his smiled widened. His hands slid all the way up to my waist, easily unzipped my skirt and pulled everything down in one motion. My breath came rapid and uneven as he slowly rose back to his former position, hovering over me. He moved quickly then, sweeping a clean area on the desk with his arm before wrapping both of them around my waist and lifting me onto it. I grabbed his shoulders instinctively and he stepped between my legs, pulling my hips against him. I could feel him through his jeans, and felt the muscles in his shoulders tense under my hands. He rocked against me once, and I could see him clench his jaw against a moan. I was aching for him to kiss me, and when he brought one hand up to my neck I was almost certain he would. His lips traveled instead along my jaw, down past where my pulse should have been all the way to my collarbone.

"What do you want? Tell me."

My body shuddered, fire running under my skin at the words. Of all the things I could ask and of all the things I wanted, at the moment I wanted the simplest one the most. My fingers tangled in his hair, tugged gently. "Kiss me."

"Esme." It was a soft, barely audible groan, low with desire. The flames inside reached all new heights at the way he said it, the look in his eyes. If I had known saying that would have such an effect on him, I would have said it sooner. His lips crashed frantically into mine, loose and passionate. Yes, this was exactly what I had been craving, the connection to him I could only feel like this. I whimpered into his kiss, pressed closer to feel the low growl rumbling in his chest. My hands slid down and to the hem of his shirt, moving up and under to rub at the hard muscles on his stomach. He stopped me there, hands shooting down to catch my wrists as he drew away, panting. "I hardly think a kiss is enough to make up for everything I've done, do you? To get as much…credit as I need, I think I owe you more."

Yes, and among those things, taking off his shirt. But I didn't want to use that as my next request. I slid one hand down his right arm, all the way to the hand that rested against my hip. I pulled on his hand, slid it around to my thigh, gave him my most pleading gaze. It was much, much easier to lead him in the right direction than it was to ask, though I would have gotten the nerve in a minute or two. Still. This was faster.

He ran another trail of kiss down my neck, this time going all the way to my shoulder before whisper against my skin. "Lay back."

Slowly, I eased back against the desk, my eyes on the ceiling. I couldn't see him as well like this, and somehow that fact made me even more hyper aware of his touch on my thigh, his hand sliding down to stroke the sensitive skin on the inside. He drew closer, and for a moment his hand hovered just over where I wanted it. Impatient, I jerked forward and heard him hiss softly. My breath quickened at the sound. He was losing some measure of his control, and that was good, because I _wanted_ him.

Carlisle's touch was not something I had ever even gotten used to, and that never changed. I craved the feel of his hand on me, and the true intensity of it was not anything even my memories could do justice. I whimpered, my hands clutching hard on the edge of the desk, leaving fingerprints in the wood. My thoughts were spiraling, condensing together to consist of only sensation, heat, and his name. But I didn't want that, not yet.

With some difficulty I sat up, pulled his wrist away. I kissed him before he could question me, my hands sliding once again under his shirt. This time, he didn't stop me. Instead he helped, raising his arms up to allow me to pull it off and toss it over my shoulder. I returned my hands to him immediately, running up and down his back. I had never had any interest for hugely muscled men, preferring those with just enough muscle, almost concealed unless you could see them move under the skin, feel them. Like Carlisle. He was strong but lean, lithe in the way a wild animal was. I pressed my palms against his back, felt the muscles tense as his shoulders rolled forward, his hands pushing his jeans down just enough. One arm locked around my waist, his other curved around my neck to bring my lips to his. He caught the moan I couldn't hold in as we joined, his teeth nipping lightly at my lower lip in response. Our movements were passionate, heated, and though my lips hardly left his when they did I could only murmur his name. I could not help crying out when I came, my arms tightening around him, my head resting in the crook of his neck. He followed immediately, growling softly against my ear. In the growl I could hear my name and I shivered, pressed a kiss to his neck and felt his body jerk against me one final time.

He held me close, my head still against his shoulder, his fingers running absently through my hair. I could still feel his breath warm against my ear, and I felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath, still coming down from the high. "Well. That was fun."

I giggled softly, kissed his neck again. "Mm. We should go to college sometime with the kids, you know. I think we'd enjoy it."

I felt him smile, his lips pressing to the skin just under my ear. "Alright. We will." His other hand trailed down my spine and I nestled closer, my legs moving to wrap around him. "You were wrong about one thing, you know."

"And what was that?"

He chuckled, kissed me again. "If I had been lucky enough to have you for a teacher, I wouldn't have missed a day. No matter what."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I don't know what it is, but this does not, to me, feel up to my usual standards. : / I dunno. Writing it didn't seem to come as naturally as my writing usually does…felt a bit forced to me. Anyway, I hope I'm wrong, and it's better than I'm thinking it is. Hope you enjoyed it, in any case.


End file.
